happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Flaminghost of the Well
Flaminghost of the Well is an episode for Specy Spooktacular IV. In this special, Pinkie falls down a well and comes back to life as a ghost. Starring *Pinkie Featuring *Flaky *Baka Appearances *Vanilla *Raven (Cat) *Taily *The Ghost *Takeda Nokashi Opening Multiple ghouls emerge from a well on the top of a hill, along with a pink ghost, Pinkie. Among them are the words Flaminghost of the Well in pure pink, but in the same see-through design as the ghosts. Then the screen fades to black, ending with a banshee screaming. Plot The start of the episode, Pinkie, dressed in her favorite pink kimono, walks up to a temple with a basket full of lavenders, roses and lilies in it. After meditating within the temple, she walks past the well and soon after looks into it. She accidentally falls in and the episode fades to black as blood splats onto the screen. Suddenly, a pink aura floats out from the well and soon after, Pinkie's ghost flies out of the well. Feeling she didn't deserve to die, she decides to haunt the temple. She hides behind a pillar and waits for her moment to strike. Flaky, Baka and Taily enter the temple and look around in amazement. Flaky comes across the basket of flowers from before and gets slightly worried. Baka takes out his sword and Taily holds up his fists. Baka turns around and sees Pinkie's ghost staring at them from behind the pillar. She disappears and the group walks deeper into the temple, not noticing Taily get attacked and killed by Pinkie. Now with two tourists remaining, Flaky and Baka continue into the temple. Flaky turns around to see Pinkie's ghost floating a distance away from them. Flaky gets worried and stands behind Baka. Pinkie soon fades away and they continue exploring. That's when Pinkie makes a loud banshee-like scream and chase after them. Baka and Flaky scream in fear and they flee from the scene, with Baka dropping his sword. As Baka is killed by Pinkie's ghost, Flaky keeps running. She slams into a pillar, cracking it and making it fall and crush her. Pinkie just floats away when she sees Vanilla and Raven on their way up to the temple. Seeing them, she fades away and, soon after, jumpscares them. This makes the two girls run back to Happy Tree Town. But just before Vanilla can make it out alive, she kills her. This makes Raven scream at the sight of her dead sister and continue running. Raven turns around to see Pinkie has disappeared. She sighs in relief and runs back to her house. Just she closes her door after entering her house, Pinkie jumpscares Raven, giving her a heart attack and killing her. On her table is a camera that is recording her death. The camera then shows the actual camera's point of view. The episode fades to black when Pinkie covers the camera with her hand. Deaths *Pinkie falls down a well (offscreen, revived as a ghost). *Taily is mauled by Pinkie. *Baka is ripped open by Pinkie. *Flaky is crushed by a pillar. *Vanilla's heart is ripped out of her chest by Pinkie. *Raven has a heart attack. Trivia *The Ghost is seen among the ghosts emerging from the well in the opening and is later seen flying into a vase on a table within the temple. He then later appears behind the pillar that crushed Flaky, in a jar and inside Raven's house. *The title is a pun on "flamingo", a type of bird native to Africa, and "ghost of the well". As Pinkie is a flamingo, the title is fitting for the episode. *Every character in the episode were originally planned to dress in Oriental and Asian clothing, but it was scrapped for unknown reasons. **However, Flaky and Taily were dressed in oriental clothing, with Flaky wearing a white kimono and Taily wearing a dark brown button-down shirt with a white collar, along with black pants. Baka was still wearing his ninja robes, however. *The episode is based on the folklore Bong-Chon-Dong Ghost, surrounding the death of a girl that caused her soul to attack and kill people who approach the well that she died in. **However, there seem to be many different versions of this story. Therefore, it could be unknown to know which was the original story. *Takeda Nokashi appears on a painting in the temple. In the painting, he is not zombified. *Pinkie caused all deaths in this episode except for Flaky's and her own. Category:User:RandomzSunfish23901's Episodes Category:Specy Spooktacular Category:Fan Episodes